The use of electronic devices to receive and/or stream content, such as videos, has increased significantly in recent years. Further, with the globalization of the market for content, users have more access to foreign video content than ever before. The foreign video content often comes with subtitles, in order to give the user the option of hearing the original speech and intonations in the foreign video content. This foreign video content adds to the wealth of video content that has closed captions, subtitles, or the like that are displayed on screen.
But users who are blind or have low vision are not able to see captions, subtitles, or the like displayed on-screen. Thus, users with impaired vision may have to listen to dubbed speech, which is often inferior to the original speech. This detracts from the users' enjoyment of the content. Further, because blind and low-vision users cannot see the video content, they have difficulty fast forwarding or rewinding through video content using conventional methods.